1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a semiconductor package having a fan-out structure in which a semiconductor chip is buried by an encapsulation member and an external connection member is disposed below the buried semiconductor chip and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as semiconductor devices have been miniaturized and semiconductor device functions have been diversified, the size of semiconductor chips decreases and the number of input and output terminals of semiconductor chips increases, and, accordingly, electrode pad pitches have been further miniaturized. In addition, in line with acceleration of integration of various functions, there has emerged a system-level packaging technology in which a variety of devices are integrated in a single package. In addition, the system-level packaging technology has been changed to three-dimensional stacking technology in which a signal distance may be maintained short to minimize noise between operations and improve a signal rate. To control increase in product costs, increase productivity and reduce raw material costs, in addition to such demand for advances in manufacturing technology, a semiconductor package including a plurality of semiconductor chips stacked one upon another has been introduced.
In a conventional stack-type semiconductor package, for example, a system in package (SIP), input and output terminals are formed at an outer region of a second semiconductor chip stacked on a first semiconductor chip, and thus a difference between the sizes of the first and second semiconductor chips needs to be made. In addition, as such size difference decreases, the number of the input and output terminals is limited.